


Fighter

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Fight Club - Freeform, Fights, Fluff, Guns, Homelessness, Illegal Fighting, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, OT4, Romance, Sexual Language, Shooting, Smoking, Underground Fight Club, slight angst, smoke laced kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kenma hated life, lying to his best friend, having loud scary neighbors, getting kicked out onto the streets after not being able to pay his rent.  Yeah, he hated his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of a underground fight club!au since last year, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not for sure, but I call this mess of a ship "The Rowdy Bunch". This is also my first time writing Tanaka and Kyotani? (Kyoutani? the wiki spells his name different than here?)
> 
> welcome to my rare pair hell???

_"Why don't you tell them to be quiet?"_

"I can't..."

_"Well, why not? They're your neighbors and they need to respect you, you live in a nice apartment so, why are they noisy in the first place?"_

That was a lie he had told Kuroo. He doesn't live in a nice apartment building, his own apartment has cracks in the walls as well as holes, he covers up with posters. "It would be easy for you, but I can't."

_"Do I need to fly back there and talk to them for you Kenma?"_

Kenma frowned, jumping when there was a loud thump against the wall and people laughing loudly. "You're in America with the volleyball team, you can't and I don't want you here," he muttered chewing on his bottom lip.

_"True...just...go talk to the landlord or something, okay? and don't stay up to late!"_

Gold eyes skimmed over to the clock. It was too late for that, being in different time zones. "Kuro, it's 3am here already," his lips twitched up words hearing his childhood friend screech on the other end.

_"Go to bed! Go!"_

"Goodnight," he rolled his eyes as Kuroo told him goodnight, hanging up the phone. Truthfully, he doesn't tell his neighbors to quiet down is because he's seen them. All three of them. Big, scary. One was bald, the other with a blond Mohawk and another with blond hair and black stripes with an intimidating stare on his face. People he didn't want to get involved with.

Kenma laid back on his bed, looking at one of the small holes in his ceiling. He lied to his childhood friend where he lived, because he didn't want him to worry. Didn't want him to send him money, or to know that he was scraping to get by even though he was in the poorest part of the city. Sighing, he turned on his side, pulling a stuffed black cat close to his chest, the neighbors were quiet. He actually thinks he heard them leave after the loud crash against the wall. Scary. They were scary.

* * *

 

Kenma was sitting on his bed, long hair tied in a messy bun as he typed away on his laptop, a sucker stick, sticking out of his mouth. Apple flavored of course. Honestly, he wasn't doing much on it, other than talking to his online friend Shoyou. His heart almost jumped into his throat as there was a loud pounding on hi door, causing him to cautiously slide out of bed in his red sweatshirt and gray sweatpants, feet dragging him to the door.

He looked through the little hole, seeing a familiar gross looking older man. His landlord. He knew what this was going to be about. Grudgingly he opened his door, flenching as a paper was shoved into his face.

"You have two months to pack your shit, Kozume! I'm tired of waiting for your damn payment and I'm tired of your bullshit excuses, this is it, you're out of here!" the landlord yelled rubbing the paper in the twenty-one year old's face before finally tossing it at him. "Fucking, freeloader," the guy mutter turning on his heel.

Kenma's body was shaking as he bent down to pick up the paper. He looked up, noticing a pair of feet at the stairs across from him, his gaze going higher he was met with sharp eyes from one of the rowdy neighbor's next door, the one with a Mohawk. He was glaring at the landlord before looking over at him, he jumped standing back up, messing with the doorknob, practically throwing himself inside, locking it. His breathing was uneven, tilting his head back until it was hitting the door, slowly sliding down. Now what? He was about to become homeless, there wasn't anywhere else he could go. His eyes burned, covering them with the back of his hand as tears fell down.

* * *

 

That night he was skyping with Kuroo, him and Bokuto were on the same team, so they were both squishing into the camera.

"You don't look so good," Bokuto commented first, wide eye's close to the screen.

"I'm fine," he told them, the two volleyball players looking at each other.

"Akaashi says he doesn't see you much, you should go stay the night with him sometime, I'm sure he'd love your company."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy the company," Kuroo added frowning.

The younger huffed, shaking his head. He has hung out with Akaashi, but he would never burden him with staying over at his apartment. "How long until you guys will come home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not for a couple months at least, it depends how far we get," Kuroo told him.

Kenma nodded, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "I need to get off here."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kenma!"

The long haired male gave a small smile before ending the video call. His neighbors were quiet again tonight. He wondered if they were asleep or just out doing who knows what. His mind wondered to the blond Mohawk one, he looked like he had some bruises on his face, maybe a recovering split lip. 'He must fight a lot,' he thought laying down, pulling his blankets up. He needed to find somewhere to go.

* * *

 

Two weeks came faster than he thought it would as he stood in the cold on the streets, a scarf hugging his face as well as a jacket. He had already quit work and turned off his phone. Kuroo was going to flip probably. What do you do when you're homeless? Where do you go?

He shivered as the wind blew his long hair, deciding he needed to find some sort of shelter. He walked quickly, keeping his head down as he walked down the street, being careful not to run into anyone. He just wanted to blend in, maybe become one with the walls.

Kenma looked around before finding an alleyway with boxes and a dumpster in it. That was going to be home for a while. He walked over, scaring off a stray cat, dragging the boxes together, making one larger one, sitting inside it, bringing his legs up too his chest.

* * *

 

He was fine there for the first couple nights, buying food with what little money he was able to pull out of his bank account until a couple other homeless people came at him, wanting to fight for the spot. He moved quickly into the night not wanting to get into anything. He never was a fighter, he never liked fighting.

Pulling his scarf tight around his mouth, Kenma walked down the dark street. His feet were killing him and he was sure he smelled terrible. He noticed head lights behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw a van. His heart tightened as he turned down another street, watching as the van also turned. 'Oh god,' he thought turning around, breaking into a sprint, he could hear the screech of the tires as the van picked up pace, before getting in front of him, cutting him off. 'Shit, shit, shit,' he cursed mentally as he tried to back track, three guys getting out of the van, two with baseball bats.

"Help!" Kenma yelled out, running in the direction he came from. He should have done more sports in school. He should have been more active. "Hel--ack!" he gagged as the back of his scarf was grabbed onto, forcing him to fall to the ground. He coughed trying to get up, a shadow looming over him in the street light. He looked up as the bat was swung down, striking him straight in the head. He let out a sob as it caused him to smack his head on the side walk, his head was spinning as pain shot through. He tried to get back up only for the second bat to strike him right on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes. He thought about Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Shoyou as black spots appeared in his vision, he could feel blood running down his face as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

The ground was cold when Kenma woke up, slowly raising to a sitting position, his head pounding as his eyes focused. He was in the middle of a large warehouse. Looking around there were a few people staring down at him from the second floor. His eyes scanning before seeing a throne like chair further away, a guy with heavy jewelry sitting on it.

"My men out did themselves this time, picked a pretty boy for the next human target for the winners," the guy spoke loudly as hoots and hollars were heard.

Human target?

Kenma shook his head trying to understand everything. Human target....human punching bag. It was a method used for dog fighting. Getting a weaker to get attacked by the stronger. His heart hammered against his chest as he got up, trying to run for the door, but he was quickly caught and shoved back to the ground, a foot coming down on his hip, causing him to yelp out in pain, the foot digging into him.

"I dunno boss, boy is prettier than you think, clean him, wash him, might be able to sell him for more than a fight for him," one of the other's said, bending down to him, forcing him to turn his head towards him. "I don't think we should bruise this pretty face."

"Hmm...aight, wash him then and make him presentable for tonight," the boss told his men before getting up, walking out of the main area of the warehouse.

Kenma stayed motionless, waiting for them to man handle him up. 'Stay alive, do as they say, stay alive,' he thought as his stomach twisting at the thought of never seeing his friends again.

His bath was being held under a water faucet from the ground and hands roughly scrubbing him down, making him hiss in pain as some of hair was ripped out of his scalp. "Ouch," he hissed angrily glaring towards one of the men, only for his hair to get tugged on rougher. He tore his gaze from the man looking back down until he was moved again, a towel moving in his hair to dry it, before someone combed their fingers through it to remove the knots. He hated his life. He hated it. 'Stay alive,' he reminded himself as a blindfold was placed over his eyes so he couldn't see where he was heading, his wrist being tied as well behind his back.

Kenma didn't know what was worse. Getting hit with two baseball bats, or being left alone with his wrists tied behind him, eyes covered and sitting in silence. He didn't know how much time had passed, if any at all. Rolling down to his side, he laid there, eyes closed. 'Maybe a hero will save me,' he thought snorting to himself. Hero's aren't real.

* * *

 

He was woken up by a hard kick to his gut, making him choke and gag, curling in on himself as his hair was roughly grabbed, forcing him up to his knees and then to a standing position. His eyes were still covered, wrist still bound as he was pushed out of where ever he was. As they walked he could hear loud cheering and loud yelling. It got louder and louder, until it was all he could hear.

"And now the grand prize of the night, is this obedient, pretty boy," Kenma heard "the boss" say as he was shoved somewhere. The crowd was cheering and whistling, as he was forced back on to his knees.

"Now, who wants to fight first!"

The bounded male listened as voices spoke all around him. Curling in on himself he heard names be called. And then a bell dinging as the crowd started cheering. He could hear grunts coming from somewhere just over the cheers. It wasn't long until there was another ding, more names being called out. 'It's a underground fighting,' he figured out, connecting the earlier statements when he first arrived at the warehouse. People were chanting and yelling, some stepping on his legs making him yelp out in surprise, the people moving off him.

Kenma tugged at the restraints as a hand suddenly covered his mouth as he tried to yell. "Don't yell, I'm getting you out of here," the stranger's voice yelled into his ear, he could feel cold coming from a knife, touching his arm as it cut the ropes binding him. Once his wrists were free, he brought them together in front, rubbing the raw skin as the knife was pressed against his head, and with a sharp tug, the blindfold fell into his lap. His eyes widened seeing all the legs in front of him. Almost forgetting he was suppose to be escaping until and a hand pulled him up. He could barely see over the crowd, be he recognized one of the males in the middle as one of his rowdy neighbors, the bald one what's loud even by himself.

He watched him fight as he was being pulled away. He watched his neighbor swing, connecting his fist with the other fighter's face knocking him to the ground. It explains why they are always bruised and had split lips. It also explains how they make money. Kenma turned, looking at the one pulling him out of the warehouse, it was the one with the Mohawk. His eyes were sharp and serious as he pulled him closer, moving past cars. He could hear one start up and the side door was opened.

"Take him back to the apartment and come back, Tanaka is fighting already, I'm going to fight in a little bit," the Mohawk one told the driver as he buckled Kenma into the passenger side, shutting the door after receiving a grunt for a reply.

Kenma's heart was pounding as the wheels of the car screeched, going in reverse, then forward leaving around the warehouse until they were on a side road. He kept his gaze locked in front of him. After a few minutes passed he took the chance, looking over at his scary neighbor with the blond hair and black stripes. The other seemed to notice as his intense glare looked towards him, causing him to snap his head back to the front. 'Scary,' he thought, watching as the street lights pass by.

He knew where they were now as the familiar, old, falling apart, apartment building came into view. He frowned thinking about how he was kicked out already. The car came to a stop and the scary neighbor got out of the car, slamming it behind him, making him jump. He didn't know if he wanted to be hear with them either. He was shaken from his thoughts as his door was opened, gentler than the other. "Thank's," he mumbled undoing the seat belt, getting out of the car, the door slamming behind him.

He followed his neighbor into one of the side doors, climbing up the stairs. Kenma locked eyes with the door to his old apartment, following his neighbor to his apartment, pushing the door open after unlocking it. "Thank's," he repeated, stepping into the apartment, the door shutting and locking behind him, leaving him there alone. He frowned, glaring at the door. 'Rude asshole,' he thought, sighing, as he wondered further into the apartment, looking around. They had a nice TV, a nice couch, a nice chair, they each had their own laptops it seemed. Walking further into it, they had one bedroom, but had placed their beds against each other to make one big one. If they make this much money, why did they live in the dumps?

Kenma moved on towards the kitchen. They had a four person dinner table, complete with chairs, an almost full kitchen. So why would they be here. His eyes moved to the wall, there was a phone. 'Kuroo,' he thought suddenly, moving to the phone, he picked it up, not minding how early in the morning it was, he was probably at practice there in America. He punched in his best friend's number and waited.

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard his friend pick up. "Kuro," he breathed out, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

_"Kenma? Where are you! You're phone is shut off and you haven't been online! We're all worried sick! Akaashi's been trying to find you, but the place you said you lived, said they've never even heard of you! Kenma, what's going on!?"_

He hiccuped as tears fell down his face, he slowly sat down on the ground, letting himself cry over the phone. He could hear Kuroo talking softly, trying to say encouraging words, that it's "alright". But it wasn't alright, he's been lying to everyone, he's been lying to them for years. "I'm sorry," he sobbed into the phone, his body shaking.

_"Kenma, where are you? Bokuto's on the phone with Akaashi, Akaashi wants to come get you, please, where are you?"_

If he tells them, then they would all know, that he lives in the dumps, that he was homeless, kidnapped then rescued and brought back to the very apartment he was kicked out of. "I'll call again," he got out not hearing Kuroo's reply as he turned off the phone. He held it in his shaking hands, tears falling on it as he tried to calm down, but his migraine was back from where he had been hit with the bats. Slowly, Kenma got back up, placing the phone back where it was meant to be, before making his way to the living-room. His eyes were red and puffy as he examined the area. There were cigarettes on the coffee table, an empty bottle of vodka.

He hated his life. He decided sitting down on the couch. His head pounding as he laid down. He just wanted to rest, just for a little bit.

Just for a little bit.

* * *

 

Kenma yawned as the sun shined in through the window. He stretched his arms, burying his face further against the pillow and blankets.

Pillow.

Blankets.

His eyes snapped open as he sat up. He was not in the living-room he had closed his eyes in, no, he was now in the bedroom with the three beds. Looking around he noticed he was the only one in the bed, the rest of the bed's looked untouched. He could hear voices outside the door as he moved slowly, crawling to get off the bed. He could hear loud laughter. Hand on the knob, he quietly opened it, poking his head out. The three rowdy boys were sitting on the couch watching a movie on the TV. Slowly, he opened the door more, stepping out of the bedroom, moving quietly he crept up behind them. The scary one noticing him first through the tv, turning towards him. Only his eyes weren't as intense...for a second. The other two turned towards him, the bald one held a wide smile as the one with the Mohawk stood up.

"Good morning," the Mohawk boy smiled walking over to Kenma holding out his hand. "I'm Taketora Yamamoto...umm, we were neighbors..." Yamamoto's voice drifted awkwardly, remembering the boy had been kicked out of his apartment. "The bald one is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, calling him Ryu is fine, the one with the try-to-hard asshole is Kentaro Kyotani...really, he looks mean, but he's not, he just tries to scare people off."

"Mission accomplished," Kenma muttered his gaze shifting over towards Kyotani, who had turned back to the TV. "I'm...Kozume..."

"Kenma," Ryu cut him off finishing his sentence. The long haired male jumped back at that, giving him a wary look. "Your friend, Kuroo? Called earlier, we told him you were fine and all that, but he really wants you to go meet this Akaashi person at the cafe downtown...but...you look like you're in some pretty rough shape."

Kenma unconsciously lifted his hand to his head. He hadn't even seen himself in the mirror. There was a large knot on his forehead, where he must have hit the sidewalk. "Oh," was all he said, jumping back when Yamamoto approached him, his hands raising in defense.

"I just want to look over your wounds, we know the ring leader of that underground fight club and he's known to not be the most gentle person, nor are his members," Yamamoto told him, stopping in his tracks, hands still raised until the short male slowly let down his guard. He smiled taking Kenma's wrist, gently pulling him to the living-room chair, sitting him down. "Have you ever thought about re-dying your hair? the blond pieces are past your shoulders," he commented, the other not replying. "It's nice though."

Kenma ducked his head, flustered at the compliment. He felt a large hand on his head, hissing when he touched the back and the side. "Hold still," he heard him mutter, he stiffened, trying to stifle a hiss of pain when he moved his hair around.

"Damn, that's a pretty big gash on your head, I need to treat it before it gets anymore infected, hey Ryu, can you go get the medical kit?" Yamamoto asked as the bald male jumped up from the couch, startling Kyotani in the process, who was too focused on the movie than what was going on around him. "Did you hit the ground?" he asked as the long haired boy nodded in response. "And hit me with bats," he heard him mutter under his breath, his eyes widening in horror. "What the fuck, why would they do that? You don't have an ounce of muscle on you, they did not need such violence...nor did they need to kidnap you."

"They were going to use me as a living punching bag," Kenma added, hissing when there was an accidental sharp pull on his scalp. He heard a muttered 'sorry' as Ryu came back with a bag of supplies from the bathroom. He watched the bald one as he went to his other side, finding the second gash on his head.

"Those sick fucks, if I could I would beat them till they're at your feet begging for mercy," Ryu hissed as he took a wet cotton ball, dabbing it on the wound, apologizing to the long haired boy when he hissed at the sting. "Though, you should have seen their boss's face when you went missing, the crowd almost did the job anyways," he grinned moving so he could look Kenma in the eyes. "But you're safe now! No one's going to come for you, plus you are living with three strong bodyguards."

"Living?"

"Yeah! Did you think we were going to let you go back out on the street? We're gonna send Kyotani out to buy you clothes, despite his rough look, he's quite the fashion expert," the bald male gave a thumbs up as the blond on the couch made a snorting noise.

"Hey, if you're not going to help dress these wounds then the least you can do is get off your ass and go shopping," Yamamoto yelled over to the blond, placing a bloody cotton ball on the floor, picking up another one.

Kenma flinched as the burn came back with the new cotton balls. Movement on the couch gaining his attention. He watched as Kyotani got up from the couch and stretched before walking to the door, grabbing keys and his wallet as he slipped on shoes, not once looking back as he left. "He doesn't know my size...." he remembered looking over at Yamamoto.

"You're small, so he'll guess your size, seriously, don't doubt him, he'll get angry."

"He isn't already angry."

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly as Ryu broke into a laugh. "Aight, you caught me there, but no he isn't angry all the time."

Kenma smiled looking at the Mohawk one before turning his attention to the bald one. These were the guys he was afraid of? The ones what scared him so much? But why were they always so loud at night. "Is your lip okay?" he asked looking towards Ryu, noticing the cut was fresh, as well as some bruises.

"Oh this?" Ryu asked pulling back pointing to his lip. "This is nothing compared to what I did to the other dude," he smiled wide puffing out his chest.

"Hey, you weren't the only one who kicked ass last night," the other reached over knocking him in the shoulder.

The long haired boy rolled his eyes. "So you guys are underground street fighters?" he asked wincing again when his hair was pulled in another direction and more cotton cleaned his wounds.

"Funnest job ever, until you're caught," Yamamoto laughed finally leaving the boy's head alone as the other pulled away as well. "Which, we've never been caught and don't plan to ever be caught."

Kenma snorted as the two left his side, moving to the couch. "So you guys make a bunch of money each fight, but yet you live here, with nice things...without a girlfriend or boyfriend?" he must have said something funny because the two barked out laughing at him, his face turned a light shade of pink as he looked over to the side.

"Sorry," Ryu laughed rubbing his eyes from tears. "We live here because we like buying expensive things, we don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend because well...we're dating each other, the three of us are together," he explained laughing more seeing the other's face heat up more.

"O-Oh, I didn't realize..." he stuttered looking towards the tv. He should have realized. 'Then that's why they were loud? Were they having sex?' he thought to himself, his mind swimming, but it didn't sound like sex, more like wrestling, but he guesses sex could be like wrestling, especially with a third in there.

"Your face is redder than a tomato, what are you thinking about?" Yamamoto asked leaning over the couch towards him, smirking. "If you have any questions, you're more than welcome to ask."

Change the subject Kenma. Think of something else. "Kuroo," he suddenly spoke his best friends name. "What did you tell Kuroo?" he asked his eyes still glued to the TV, he could hear movement on the couch.

"Ah, him...he wasn't happy that we picked up the phone, pretty sure he thinks you've been kidnapped when we tried to explain we had saved you from--"

"You didn't tell him about actually getting kidnapped right?"

"God no! The dude sounds like he's ready to murder us already, we saved you from a couple drunks and brought you back to our apartment, and then he went off about if you were really not kidnapped then you need to go see Akaashi at the coffee shop," Yamamoto yelled out tossing his arms in the air. "So once you get some new close, we're going to take you there."

"We?" Kenma questioned looking over at the two on the couch, Ryu was dozing off.

"Don't want you to get snatched up again, and we already said we're your new body guards," the guy chuckled leaning his head back closing his own eyes. "Is this Kuroo guy really going to try and kill us?"

Kenma frowned leaning against the chair. "Kuroo's in America," he told them hearing a small 'ah', in response. "He's on the Tokyo volleyball team and they're having games there," he added, watching as the TV was flipped to another channel, one with a superhero movie on. Maybe if he just called Kuroo, he wouldn't force him to go see Akaashi. He looked over at the time. 'He's asleep now,' he thought letting out a long breath.

"How did you get kicked out?"

"What?"

"Of your apartment," Yamamoto asked looking over at the long haired male.

"Ah," he responded looking over at the Mohawk boy. "I couldn't keep up with payments, fell behind, landlord didn't like that and kicked me out finally," he told him, his eyes going to the cigarettes on the table. "You smoke?" he asked not seeing any of them smoke while he was out here.

"Nah, Kyotani smokes, but Ryu and I don't touch'em, unless it's passing smoke between a kiss....we all do drink though, things can get pretty rowdy then," the older smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you smoke?"

Kenma shook his head. He could never afford a pack anyways. Though, passing smoke between a kiss made him a little interested.

* * *

 

They went through two movies before the door was almost busted down, Kenma jumping in his chair as Kyotani walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him with his foot, too busy holding bags in his hands to be bothered with using his arms at all for help.

Kenma stood up as the intimidating boy came over to him before holding out the bags towards him. "Thanks," he said shyly, grabbing the bags away from him. "Go try something on and we'll go to the coffee shop," he heard Yamamoto tell him, Ryu yawning in the background. He gave a short nod before running away.

They didn't lie to him. Kyotani really did know what to pick. Though the style really wasn't his own, he'd rather wear large hoodies and jackets. He picked out a white shirt with black skinny jeans and tying a red plaid shirt around his waist. He shouldn't look like a bum if he was going to go see Akaashi, also known as the birdy that tells Kuroo everything. He left the bedroom, his face flushing when Ryu whistled at him.

"Alright, let's go see this Akaashi guy."

* * *

 

Kenma stood in front of the coffee shop, his newly acquired "bodyguards" standing behind him, scaring off every normal person who also wasn't scary looking. "Maybe you guys should stay out here," he suggested looking back at the three.

"Nope, you never know what could happen inside," Yamamoto denied with a smile on his face as he clapped his hands on his shoulders pushing him to the door, opening it.

The long haired male sighed as he stepped into the coffee shop. Akaashi was the only one working today it seemed. "Akaashi..." he spoke out looking at his friend as he popped his head up, setting the mug he was cleaning down.

"Kenma," Akaashi breathed out walking out from behind the bar, rushing towards Kenma, pulling him into a tight hug. "Where were you? Where are you living? Do you know how scared Kuroo was when he tried calling you? I looked everywhere," he spoke quickly, gray eyes traveling to the three standing behind him, frowning as he pulled away. "Kenma, who are they? Are they the reason you went busy? You're not into drugs are you?"

"Down, Kyotani, Ryu," Kenma heard Yamamoto say, turning towards them. Kyotani was baring his teeth like a dog and Ryu flipping his friend off. "Lets all just sit down," he suggested, pushing his friend over to one of the two people tables, forcing the other three to sit somewhere else.

"Want to explain what's going on now, that your...friends aren't trying to eat me?" the barista asked nodding over to the three who were currently eating the sugar packets.

"I'm sure Kuroo mentioned some of it, they saved me from a group of drunk guys and I went back to their apartment and that's where I've been," he explained, Akaashi's eyebrows knitting together.

"And why you don't actually live where you told me? And why your phone has been shut off?"

Kenma chewed on his bottom lip, his hands shaking slightly. "I....ummm...I lived in the poor side of the city...and couldn't keep paying the bills...my phone got shut off and...I just didn't want you guys to worry about me..." he told him, leaving out the homeless part, he didn't look towards the younger, too afraid to see the look on his face.

Akaashi sighed leaning back on the chair. "I get off in two hours, take me to the apartment and we can pack your things," he told him brushing a hand through his short black hair. "You're going to live with me, until Kuroo comes back, then I'm sure he'll want you to live with him," he added, pushing his chair back standing up. He looked over at the three trouble making men, walking towards them.

"No," Kenma said suddenly, scooting his own chair back. "I'm not doing that to you, I'm going to stay with them...until Kuroo comes back," he told him his eyes shifting to the three, Ryu and Yamamoto grinning wide, Kyotani just huffed looking outside.

"Is that what you really want?"

The long haired boy nodded, moving to the three. "They may not look it, but they're good people," he told him, or so, he thought they were, they saved him, and helped treat his scalp and gave him their large bed. Its just the illegally fight for money.

"Wait, you want to stay with us?" Ryu asked shocked at the answer. "You have a chance to live somewhere better now though."

Kenma shrugged. He's been living in the dumps for a couple years now, that it would be uncomfortable to live somewhere nice. "Tell Kuroo, that I am fine, and I'll talk to him at some point tonight," he told Akaashi giving him a slight bow before heading towards the door, the three jumping up, following after him.

* * *

 

A month had came and gone since Kenma had moved in with his once rowdy neighbors and he had found out a lot about them. They are always loud at night because they do wrestle and train with each other, sometimes it is sex, though, they tend to keep it low now that he was there. Yamamoto was a terrible flirt and Ryu was just as bad. Kyotani was still stand-off, but spoke to him more, especially when he was smoking. All three of them drunk was entertaining to watch.

Tonight though, they persuaded him to drink with them. He was never one to drink, but tonight, tonight he wanted to. He was laughing on the ground as Ryu told drunken stories, Yamamoto calling him out for them being fake and not true. Kenma wiped his tears away as he got up shaking, stumbling over to a half empty vodka bottle, taking a drink of it before setting it back down.

"Kenmaaa, don't drink too much," Yamamoto slurred as he put Ryu into a head lock.

"You can't talk," Kenma drunkenly sang back to him, moving to the couch where Kyotani was with a glass of coke and whiskey, cigarette in his mouth, flopping down beside him, giggling, long hair messily in his face. He knew the blond had a habit of being clingy when drunk, so he wasn't shocked when Kyotani pulled him over, causing him to fall over into his lap. Kenma laughed looking up at the blond, hand reaching up to poke his chin, only he left his finger there, dragging it down his neck, to his chest, until pulling it back to him, seeing the blush on the other's face, unsure if it was because of him or the alcohol.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Ryu chanted towards the two on the couch. Kenma sure he was blushing now. That was another thing he found out, they were very open to people in their relationship. His golden eyes stared up at Kyotani, seeing what he would do in their drunken state. He watched as the blond breathed in smoke, pulling the cigarette from his mouth before leaning down. Kenma felt his breath hitch as lips met his, their mouths opening as smoke flooded out between their lips. He could hear the other two shuffling around, until there was a hand in his hair, moving his head away from Kyotani's, another pair of lips on his, he could feel the busted lip knowing full well it was Ryu. He groaned as Yamamoto placed his hands on his hips, moving under his shirt, rubbing his sides until it was his turn for a kiss.

Kenma didn't know if it was due to the alcohol, or if it was him actually enjoying this. His mind was foggy, but right now he was enjoying it.

* * *

 

Kenma groaned, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. No. He was going to be sick. He moved frantically, yanking himself out of the strong arms holding him before crawling out of the bed, stumbling on the ground, his shoulder connecting with the door frame as he made it to the bathroom. He fell to his knees at the toilet at his stomach heaved and he was leaning over, emptying his stomach. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing it as a second pair of hands pulled his hair back as he continued throwing up the toilet, tears falling from his eyes. He hated getting sick.

Once the sickness passed, he leaned back, letting himself fall into the hard chest behind him, looking up noticing it was Yamamoto, Ryu had been holding his hair back. He jumped slightly as a glass of water was pushed into his face as well with another hand with two pills. "Thanks," his voice cracked looking up at Kyotani, taking the glass and pills from his hands. He never wanted to drink that much again.

Once he was cleaned up they helped him back to his feet, leading him to the couch, Yamamoto sitting down first as Ryu helped him down, laying his head in the Mohawk boy's lap. He gave a content sigh feeling large hands stroke through his hair. The feeling he had when they were all kissing was still there. His feelings were true. He closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 

When Kenma woke up next it was dark in the apartment. He slowly rose, looking at the time. 2am. The other three were most likely at a fight match. Moving around, he got off the couch, stretching. He felt much better after going back to sleep. Though, now what does he do.

He looked around, deciding he needed to take a shower. He moved to the bathroom, shutting the door, always leaving a set of sweat pants and hoodie in there. The water felt nice on his scalp, the injuries were long healed, but his head was still tender, the warm water helped. He hummed, washing his long hair. Once the soap was out, he shut the water off, stepping out of the shower, wrapping himself in the towel, drying as fast as he could before pulling on his sweats and hoody. He frowned hearing a loud banging noise outside. Kenma slowly opened the bathroom door, the noise hitting the door again. 'Maybe they're back already,' he thought stepping towards the living-room just as the door was busted down.

Kenma screamed as three men with black sky-masks rushed into the apartment. "He's here," he heard one of them say as he ran towards the bedroom, hand catching his wrist. He turned and swung his free hand on instinct, connecting with the guys face, making him let go. Kenma shoved past him, going back towards the living room, the second guys catching him around the waist. "Where you goin pretty? We just want to take back what's ours," the guy told him as he kicked out, struggling against his hold. He moved his elbow, hitting the guy in the face, pissing him off as he was roughly shoved to the ground. He remembered the lessons Ryu and Yamamoto taught him, rolling away from the incoming kick, getting back on to his feet, rushing towards the door, barely escaping from the third guy.

He ran towards the stairs, moving, skipping three at a time as the men followed after him. "Help!" he yelled after each floor. "Help me, please!" he yelled louder, busting out of the apartment building running towards the road. No one. No one was around. "Please!" he cried out, he couldn't be taken, not again.

The world froze as a shot rang out. Kenma stood in shock, hand lifting to his stomach, touching before raising it to his eye sight. Blood. Blood covered his shaking hand. Another shot rang out, the bullet going straight through his shoulder, the force of impact making him drop to his knees, the world spinning faster and faster before suddenly he was laying on the ground, blood pooling around him, tears rolling down his face. He could hear sirens in the distance as the world faded around him.

* * *

 

Kenma was blinded by bright light as he opened his eyes. Beeping noises beside him. He was in a hospital. "Thank god you're awake," a familiar voice breathed out. He felt a hand take his. Looking over Akaashi came into view. "What happened?" he asked his voice quiet.

"You were shot twice, there was a police officer just down the road when the shots were fired, god, Kenma, I thought you were dead when they got a hold of me," Akaashi squeezed to blond's hand tighter as he spoke, clearly shaken. "When I called Kuroo, he was dead set on coming home but the team coach wouldn't let him."

"He's probably worried..."

"Worried, pissed, angry, set on murdering those guys you've been with," the younger stated rubbing his thumbs over Kenma's hands, a habit out of being anxious. "I really thought you were dead," he repeated biting his bottom lip. "Please come stay with me, please, you'll be safer there."

'But what about, his basically boyfriends,' Kenma thought frowning, but if he did go, that would calm down Kuroo, the others would be okay with it, he was sure. "Okay," he finally responded, seeing a smile go across Akaashi's face.

* * *

 

Akaashi's apartment was big and nice, much nicer than what Kenma was used to. He looked around, shoulder and stomach still wrapped in bandages. "Sit on the couch, I'll make some coffee," he heard the younger tell him. He didn't reply as he dragged his feet over, sitting down on the couch. He turned the TV on, the news coming on. They were talking about an illegal fight ring what was busted, arresting fifty people that were there.

He felt his heart tighten as he saw Yamamoto, Ryu and Kyotani's pictures appear on the the TV with the other forty-seven pictures. He should have known that was going to happen. Something told him everything was set up. Everything was planned out.

"They dug their own grave," Akaashi told leaning against the wall by the kitchen as the water boiled.

"I know..." Kenma replied his eyes still on the TV. "They aren't bad people Akaashi."

"Whatever you say."

The older frowned, knitting his eyebrows together. "They aren't," he muttered to himself watching as they switched to another story, a cup of coffee held out in front of him.

"I'll take you to see them though," Akaashi added as the blond took the cup of coffee. "When everything calms down."

Kenma nodded, watching the steam come up, he blew on it gently before taking a small sip of it. "How long until Bokuto and Kuroo come back?" he asked setting the mug down on the coffee table.

"Next month, hopefully Kuroo's in a better mood then, and not in a threatening one" the younger replied sipping his own coffee.

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the prison. Akaashi wouldn't let him come here until he could take off the bandages. He walked in, going up to the counter. "I'm here to see."

"We know, you're Kozume Kenma right? They won't shut up about you," one of the officers grunted in a nasty mood. The blond scrunched up his face at the responce as another officer came and got him, taking him back. He looked around, other prisoners staring at him, making kissing faces, calling him pretty, some telling him what they'd love to do to him. He shivered as he was lead inside a small white room, the door closing and locking. He looked around, fumbling with his thumbs, he could hear shouting as the door was opened a few minutes later, meeting eyes with Yamamoto, Ryu and Kyotani.

Kenma felt the air leave his mouth. They were bruised more than normal. "You're okay," he breathed out as Ryu and Yamamoto rushed to him. He wrapped his own arms around them, as theirs were in cuffs.

"We heard you had been shot," Ryu told him pulling back. "Are you okay? You're not at the apartment are you?"

He shook his head, moving past the two, walking over to Kyotani, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm at Akaashi's apartment, for now," he told them pulling back seeing the pink shade on the blonds face as he huffed, looking away.

"That gang is still out there," Yamamoto spoke up.

"I know," Kenma told them walking back to the middle of the room. "They were the ones who set the whole thin up," he added, they didn't have much time so he took the time now, pulling them all close, so he could kiss each of them, before the officer could come back. "I'll be waiting for you guys to get out," he told them, kissing the three of them again as the door opened. The officers cutting his time short since he was seeing three instead of one prisoner.

He watched as they were laid in opposite directions. Though he could hear Ryu and Yamamoto threatening the other inmates that were catcalling him. He hid his face, smiling to himself.

When they got out. He would be ready.

* * *

 

Kenma stared at his opponent on the other side of the ring, hitting his boxing gloves together. He waited for the bell to ring before they went towards each other. He dodged the other's gloves, before attacking.

The practice match didn't last long as he sat on the ground, breathing heavily. His practice partner, Iwaizumi, helping him up.

"You'll get better, you don't have any muscle on you, but you will soon enough," Iwaizumi told him, hitting him in the shoulder with his glove. "Why do you even want to learn how to fight?"

"I want to be able to keep up with...some people I know," Kenma told him, holding a bottle of water. He wants to help and support them in fights, he wanted to say.

"I see, well just keep on training, you're small so you should have speed to help you win," the older told him as he left the boxing ring. "That's enough for tonight."

The younger nodded, hopping out of the ring, pulling his hoodie on. He said goodnight to his practice partner, leaving the building. He put on a face mask and pulled his hood up, walking away from the building, down an alleyway of a broken building.

Kenma looked around before knocking on the door, watching as it opened slightly. He rose a couple twenties as he was let into the building and down the stairs. There, he watched a fight, learning, memorizing the moves. He recorded it secretly on his phone. Because once his boyfriends were out, he wasn't going to sit at home.

He was going to be a fighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
